Power rangers Star Force
by TheRedArcher
Summary: The space pirates known as the Borks come to earth and get ready to take over the planet. The robot ruler of the planet Bolt comes to Earth and finds a group of teenagers who have power to stop the evil. Will they be able to save their world? Or why the Borks win? Read and find out. Chapter Seven is up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Power Rangers, though I wish I did. But sadly that's not true, but I do own my oc's and the idea for this story._

**AN: **_I've made many power ranger groups off the top of my head, and never did post them because I didn't think they were good at all. But I have decided to post this one force and see how many people like it. So, please Read and Review._

Chapter One

"Jason!" I screamed jerking up in my bed. I put my hand on my head as I was breathing fast, and looked over at my alarm clock. It said it was 8:00 o'clock.

'Shit!' I thought to myself. 'I'm late.'

I jumped out of bed, ran to my closet and got ready for school. When I was done I ran down the stairs and saw my parents in the livingroom as I ran by.

"Bye Mom! Bye dad!" I shouted as I ran out the front door and to my motorcylce. Then I drove off to school.

I arrived at school, parked by bike, and ran into the building. I was running down the hall when I was stopped by Mr. Perkins.

"Late again I see ." He told me.

"Sorry, Mr. P. I may have over slep, again." I replied.

"Detention." He handed my one of the forms. "Now get to class."

"Yes sir." I took the form and walked to my first block class, lucky for me its History. The only class I'm good at.

I walked into the room, and handed the teacher my form for being late to class. She took it and told me to take my normal seat.

I sat down in the back where my three friends; Trace, Rennie, and Jamie were.

"Hey man." Trace whispered to me. "We still up for guys night tomorrow night?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Great." He said.

"Hey Lee." Ren said.

"Hey Ren." I said to her.

"Where were you?" Jamie asked.

"Over slept."

"Again, Leon? That's the second time this week." Ren told me.

"I know, but still." I said.

Normal POV

A space ship was speeding toward Earth at full speed. Behind the ship, there was a flet of over ones following it.

Inside the ship was a robotic Alien lifeform. It was standing behind the controls of the ship. The robot was about to do something when the end of the ship was hit by a laser. The alarm went off telling the robot that the ship was going to crash into the nearest planet. The nearest planet was Earth.

"_Siht si ton doog_." The robot said. (**AN: I've choose to make the Alien's talk backwards. Though I should tell you**).

The ship crashed into the woods of Anglegrove, CA. The robot alien popped it's head out of the ship and looked around.

"_Doog I ma llits evila._" It said and got out of the ship.

The robot left the area and looked around.

"_Master, is this the planet that you were looking to take over_?" Asked one of the robot's men.

"_Sey, siht si eht tenalp_." The alien's master replied. "Tes pu eht pihs."

The aliens nodded and did what they were told to do.

The robot looked around and saw four teenagers standing and looking at them. 'siht si ton doog.' It thought

Leon's POV (A few minutes before)

"I don't get it!" Trace shouted as we were walking through the park that day after school was over. "Why can't we hang out at your house this weekend?"

"Dude, I've told you. My cousins are coming over and I'm not allowed to have any friends over while they're here." I told him.

"Fine." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"All that aside," Ren started. "How's Jason and Katlyn doing?"

"They're doing good." I replied.

"That's good." Jamie said.

Before I could reply to her, there was a crash in the woods right next to the park. I looked at my friends.

"Let's go." I said.

They nodded, and we all ran into the woods where the crash was.

"Think someone got hurt?" Jamie asked as we ran.

"I don't know Jamie. We're going to find out thought." I said and she nodded.

We reached the site of the crash, and saw that looked like an Alien space ship or something you find in a game or movie.

Something that looked like a robot popped his head out of the ship along with a few other things. They started to talk and I couldn't quite catch what they were saying, and that was when the robot looked toward us.

"He sees us." Trace said.

"No dip smart one." I said.

"_What are you kids doing here?_" The robot asked us.

"Um ..." We all said at the same time.

A laser hit the ground right behind me and my friends, the robot looked up at the sky then it looked at us.

"_Come with me_." It said and headed inside the ship.

We followed the bot inside the ship. When we got inside the bot lead us to a room full of computers and what not.

"This is amazing." Jamie said.

"Who are you?" I asked getting right to the point.

"_I am Master Bot_." It answered. "_I am, was, the master of the bolt planet. That was before my planet and people were inslaved by the Borks._"

"What do you want us for?" Trace asked.

"_It seems that the borks have come to Earth to inslave your planet and people as well. I have come here to find a group of humans who would be willing to help me stop them from doing so, and save my people as well. That is why I have brought you here, I want you to be those humans. From what I can tell you are the only ones who have the power that could stop them._

_"It is up to you if you choose to help or not. If you wish to protect your people I find it best you say yes, but if you don't care about that you can leave this ship and forget everything you have saw and heard."_

"I don't know about my friends, but I'm in." Trace said. "What about ya'll?"

"Where do I sign?" I asked.

"If I can use these computers count me in." Jamie said.

We looked at Ren.

"What? If you guys are in, I'm in." She said.

"_Very well. Take these." _He hands us cell phone like devices. "_These are your star force power ranger morphers. With these you will be able to become power rangers."_

He hands me black, Trace red, Jamie Yellow, and Ren blue.

**AN: **_Sorry that this chapter is very bad. I did my best with the first chapter, I hope the rest will be better than this chapter is._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Power Rangers, though I wish I did. But sadly that's not true, but I do own my oc's and the idea for this story._

**AN: **_I haven't gotten any reviews on my story so far, and I really wish you guys would. But I'm fine not getting any. So, anyway hope you like._

Chapter Two

The next day, after we got our morphers from Master Bot, we were walking down the hallways of the school. We're heading for the Biology lab for 3rd block.

"I can't believe this is happening to us!" Trace said with excitment. "This is so cool!"

"This has to be one of the best things to have ever happen to us, or possibly to anyone." Jamie said. "We're pow-"

I covered her mouth with my hand. "Listen, we can't tell anyone about this." I said. "It would be to dangerous for anyone else to know about this."

The others nodded and we walked into the bio lab. As we walked in I saw we had a new teacher.

"All right class, take a seat." He said with his back to us. He was writing something on the board.

"We have a new teacher?" Ryan wondered out loud.

"Yes," The teacher turned around, and surprised me and my friends. "I'm Mr. Scotts, and I will be the new biology teacher. Some of you may know me." He looked at us.

"Dude, your cousin's the bio teacher!" Trace whispered/yelled to me.

"I didn't notice." I replied sarcasticly.

"Leon, Trace do you have anything to say?" Jason asked.

"Uh ..." Trace said.

"No." I answered.

Jason nodded and started to write on the board again. After that he started going on and on about Biology and the world. I didn't catch any of it, because I stopped listening. Class draged on and then the bell rang and everyone started to leave.

The rest of the day went by fast. It was after school and we had all headed for our houses, and we were later going to meet at the ship.

I walked into the kitchen at my house, where my parents and my two cousins were.

"There you are Leon." My father said.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"Hey Little cous." Jason said and patted me on the back.

"Hey Jas." I replied. "Kate."

"Lee." Katlyn said.

Before any of us could say something my morpher started to beep.

"What's that?" Mom asked.

"It's Trace, he text me wondering if I could meet him at the Cafe. I'll be back before dinner." I said and ran out the door.

Normal POV

Master Bot was standing in the ship waiting for the rangers to come. The robot was standing behind a large system of computers looking at what was happening.

On the screen it showed one of the Broks attacking the city and no one there to stop it. Along with him was the Bork's master, Nev, right hand man, Electron, attacking and a group of Blogens.

The rangers came running into the ship and stopped behind their mentor/master.

"Master what's going on?" The blonde boy asked.

"That is a very good question, Leon." Master said. "It seems that Nev, the Borks Master, has sent one of his borks to attack the city. He believes that here on Earth there is no one that can stop him, but the four of you are the only ones who can stop him. By saying 'Star Force Ranger Up!' and you will become the star force power rangers, and Leon." Leon looked at him. "You will have to say 'Dark Force Ranger Up!' in order to become the black ranger." Leon nodded. "Good now go."

The four rangers got in a line.

"Ready!" Leon shouted.

"Ready!" The other three shouted. "Star Force! Ranger up!"

Trace went from wearing a Red long sleeve shirt to wearing a Red Ranger suit. The suit was completely red with a white star on the Chest, it came with a gray belt. On the side of the belt there was a holder that held the Red Star Blaster.

Jamie went from wearing a Yellow shirt, and white jacket to wearing a yellow ranger suit. The suit was similar to Trace's, but instead of red it was yellow with a star. On the side of the blet there was a holder that held the Yellow Star Blaster.

Rennie went from wearing her normal Blue short sleeve shirt to wearing a blue ranger suit. The suit was like Jamie and Trace's but it was blue not red or yellow with a star on it. On the side of the belt there was a holder that was holding the Blue Star Blaster.

"Dark Force! Ranger up!" Leon shouted.

Leon went from his black shirt and jacket to a Black Ranger suit. It was similar to the others execpt it was black and had more than a little white on it. On the side of his belt there was a holder that held a Black Sowrd Saber, not a blaster.

"AWESOME!" Trace shouted.

The rangers teleported out of the ship and to the city where the attack was going on. They arrived and found the borks attacking random people.

"Stop right there Borks!" The black ranger told the borks.

"Who are you suppose to be?" The bork asked.

"We're the power ranger star force, and we're here to stop you." The red ranger explained.

"Rangers? Here on Earth?" Electron asked. "The master will not be pleased with this."

"Your master wont be pleased after we kick your asses either!" The black ranger said. "Now, lets cut the chit chat and start the fighting."

"I agree." Electron said and attacked the rangers. He looked at the Bork. "Zel attack the people, and leave these power brats to me."

The bork, Zel, nodded and ran to attack random people.

Trace saw the creature leave and looked at Leon. "SHouldn't we go after it?" He asked while fighing the blogens.

"I've got Zel, you guys keep Electron and the blogens busy!" The black ranger shouted and then ran after the bork.

"You heard the boss!" The blue ranger yelled.

Leon's POV

I ran after Zel, and found him attacking two people. When I saw the poeple I frooze, he was attacking my cousins, Katlyn and Jason.

"Leave them alone!" I pulled out my star sowrd and attacked the bork.

When Zel was down for the moment I went over to them. "You two should get out of here, I'll handel it from here." I told them.

"We can help." Jason said.

"That's not such a good idea." I said. "You both need to get out here now, before you get hurt."

"Ranger, you will pay for that!" Zel said and shot a laser at me.

I dodge the laser and attacked Zel. Zel dodge my attacks and then attacked me, causing me to fall to the ground.

"Dude!" I heard Trace shout as he and the others came running to my side. "You okay?" He helped me up.

"I will be once we kick this guy's ass." I answered.

"Let's do it!" Ren shouted.

We all pulled out our weapons and attacked the bork, and soon destoryed him.

"We did it!" Jamie said.

"Yes!" Shouted Trace, and high fived me.

"Not so fast rangers!" The bork said and grew to a gaint sized monster.

"Shit!" I said.

"Zord time?" Ren asked.

I nodded. " Star Copter I Black!"

"Star Copter II Red!" Trace shouted.

"Star Copter III Blue!" Ren shouted.

"Star Copter IV Yellow!" Jamie shouted.

We all got into our zords and combined them to form the Star Force megazord.

"Star Force Megazord, Online and ready for battle!" We all shouted.

"You rangers and your little toy won't stop me!" Zel exclaimed.

"We'll just see about that!" I said. "Form Star Force Blade!"

The Star force megazord formed the blade and got into a fighting stance.

Zel laughed. "You believe you will truely deaft me?" He asked. "That is funny."

I glarred under my mask at the bork.

After a few minutes of fighting the rangers and I destoryed the creature.

"We've finally did it!" Ren shouted.

**AN: **_Chapter two is done. The rangrs have their fight, so I had to wrap of the end of this chapter because my favourite show just came on. Anyway please review_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Power Rangers, though I wish I did. But sadly that's not true, but I do own my oc's and the idea for this story._

**AN: **_I've only gotten one review so far, so thanks to you who did. Anyway I was going to update this yesterday but I was at my dad's and didn't have a computer or anything I could use. So, here's chapter three._

Chapter Three

Nev's POV

"It seems that Zel has failed me, and you," I pointed at Electron. "have also failed me, Electron. I expected more from you, for you are my right hand man."

"Sir, this was not my fault." Electron pleaded. "The power rangers had caught me off graud. If it wasn't for them, we could have taken those humans."

"Silence!" I demanded. "I have came prepared for when this happened. I just never planed for this to happen so soon, I still need two humans for this to work. Electron, you and Heat will find me two humans."

"Yes sir." Electron and Heath said.

They got up and then left to find me the two humans.

_I have kept the pink and silver star force gems for years. Bot will never find them, and I will rule this world the humans call 'Earth'. These rangers will not stop me once I have the pink and silver rangers. My evil rangers will destory the power rangers, and help me rule their world._

Leon's pov

After we deafted the bork and electron we went over to my house. When we arrived we saw my parents standing on the front porch and they did not look happy at all.

"Hey mom, dad." I greeted.

"Where were you?" Dad asked.

"You said you would be back for dinner, and you didn't show up." Mom said.

"He was at my house." Trace said. "After we met up at the cafe, we went to my house and ate dinner."

"Nice try Trace. Your parents called and said you didn't show up for dinner either." Dad told him. "Same goes for Jamie and Ren."

"Oh." Trace said.

"Uncle Allen, let me take it from here." Jason said walking out of the house.

"Fine Jason." Dad said, and he and mom walked back into the house.

"Thanks for that Jas." I said.

"No problem, Leo. Now, do you want to explain why you weren't here?" Jas asked.

"Good luck bro." Trace said as he and the others started to leave.

As the others were leaving some Borklings, Electron, and another bork came out of no where and attacked us.

"Whose your friend?" I asked Electron.

"This is Heath, he will be the one to destory you rangers, Black Ranger." Electron answered.

I glared. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" They shouted. "Star force! Ranger up!

"Dark force! Ranger up!" I shouted.

We all morphed, and forgot Jason was there for a moment.

'Shit.' I thought to myself, realizing we had blown our cover and the first rule we were given.

"What;s going on?" I hear Katlyn asked as she walks out.

I look at Trace and Jamie. "You two get them out of here, we'll handle them!" I tell them.

They nodded, and run to Jason and Katlyn. As the two run to them, Electron and Heath knock me and Ren down and then attack Trace and Jamie before they reach my two cousins. The two borks knock them down and then they grab Jas and Kate and leave.

"No!" I shout.

Katlyn's POV

"No!" I hear the black ranger shout as these two creatures grab me and my brother.

"Let me go!" I shout at them.

"Quit girl!" One yells.

The next thing I know, I'm standing in the middle of this big metal room infront of some weird looking pirate guy. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Me? I am Master Nev of the Borken space pirates. I am here to rule your world, and require the two of you to help me." He says.

"We will never help you!" Jason shouts at the pirate.

"It was not a question, it was a demand. I don't care wither you want to help me or not, but you will." He tells my brother. He throw two watch looking things at us. "Put them on." He demands.

"Why?" I asked.

"Do it!"

Jason looks at me. "Listen to him kate." He tells me, and puts on the silver watch.

I nodded and put the pink one on. For a moment I feel like myself and the next I feel like a different person.

"What can we do for you master?" Jason asked.

Master Nev smiles.

**AN: **_Sorry I made this a short chapter, but I wanted to leave it here. Tell me what you guys think about it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**___I don't own Power Rangers, though I wish I did. But sadly that's not true, but I do own my oc's and the idea for this story._

Character Four

Normal POV

Leon and the other rangers arrived at the base after the evil borks had taken Leon's cousins, Jason and Kate, right in front of them and they couldn't have done anything to save them. As they arrived no one had said anything, for they didn't want to upset their leader by coming up with what could've happened to them.

"I can't believe this." Leon said to himself. "This is all my fault." He sighed leaning back against one of the computer moniters.

"_What is wrong?_" One of Master Bots helpers asked Leon.

"Both of my cousins were just taken by Electron and Heath and I couldn't do anything to stop them, Ellen." He explained to the helper, Ellen.

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "_I am sure you did what you could do, Leon, and I am positive that you will get both of them back._"

He looked at her smiled. "Yeah, you're right." He replied. "Thanks for the pep talk." He laughed.

She laughed as well. "_Anytime Leon._"

Ellen was a human-like-alien from the planet Willow, which was also controlled by the space pirate army. Ellen had come to Earth with Master Bot to help find a group of humans to protect their planet. She also goes to school with the four of them.

Before Leon could reply there was a beeping sound that filled the whole hq.

"What's going on?" Trace asked.

Jamie looked over at him and the others from the computer. "We've got Electron and Heath attacking the park."

"All right." Leon said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The others shouted. "Star Force! Ranger up!"

"Dark force! Ranger up!" He shouted.

They all morphed and arrived at the park. When they arrived they saw Electron and his friend attacking random people.

"Electron! Why don't you guys pick on someone else!" Trace shouted.

"And who would that be?" Heath asked turning to face them. "The power brats?"

"Yeah, us!" Ren shouted.

"Flame strike!" The dragon like bork said. He raised his sowrd in the air and sliced sending a flaming strike at the unexpected rangers.

The strike hit the rangers and sent them flying backwards into some trees. They tried to stand up and ignore the pain of it.

"Where are they?" Jamie asked.

"Where are who?" The bork asked.

"The people you kidnapped." The black ranger answered.

"Oh them, there's no reason to worry about them." It said.

"What do you mean?" The blue ranger asked.

"See for yourself." Electron answered, and two other rangers appeared.

The first ranger was wearing something like the black and red rangers, it was Silver instead of red or black. On his belt instead of it being a blaster like the others it was a Star force sowrd.

The second ranger was wearing something like the blue and yellow ranger, but it was pink and not yellow or blue. On her belt instead of there being a sowrd, like the silver ranger, there was the star force blaster.

"Evil power rangers! Evil!" The red ranger freaked. "Why didn't anyone tell me there were evil power rangers?!"

"Calm the fuck down." The black ranger warned his friend.

"The pink and silver rangers will destory you three." Electron said.

"There's four of us." The yellow ranger said.

"I will take the honor of destoring the black ranger once and for all." Heath said.

A fight broke out between everyone. Red, blue, and yellow rangers were fighting the silver and pink rangers, while the black ranger was fighting Electron and Heath alone.

"Star Force Saber!" Leon shouted pulling his saber from his belt. "You two are going down." He attacked them.

Electron laughed and doddged the attacks the black ranger sent at him. "Don't make me laugh Black ranger."

"We've taken you down once Electron, don't think we can't do it again."

Heath attacked the black ranger from behind him, which knocked him to the ground and caused him to demorph.

Meanwhile, the other rangers were fighting the evil two rangers. The evil ones seem to be getting the best of the others, but Ren was able to hold her ground and force the two evil rangers to leave.

"That takes care of them, now lets go help Leon." Trace said.

They nod and run to go help Leon. When they arrive to where the battle was taking place, they find Electron and Heath about to attack Leon, who was down on the ground demorphed.

They run and attack the borks before their leader was hurt again, and they run off the two borks.

"This isn't over black ranger." Electron said and then disappeared with Heath.

Jamie ran over to Leon and bent down beside him. "Come on guys, we need to get him out of here."

The others nodded and they all helped Leon up, and teleported back to the base.

**AN: **_And thats the end of Chapter four. Hope you all liked the chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Power Rangers, though I wish I did. But sadly that's not true, but I do own my oc's and the idea for this story._

Chapter Five

The rangers were sitting at a table waiting to hear back on how their leader was holding up. They worried about him after the fight they had just had, where Leon was forced to take on Heath and Electron on his own.

Master Bot returned from checking on Leon.

Trace looked up at Master Bolt with a worried expression. "How is he? Is her okay? He's going to live right? Tell me he's okay!" He started throwing questions randomly at their Master, and then Ren covered his mouth.

"Stay quite and let the master talking." Ren told him, and Trace nodded.

"Leon is going to be okay. He will need to rest for a while after the battle, but he is going to be fine." Bot explained.

"Thank god!" Jamie said letting a sigh of relife escape her.

Meanwhile Leon layed on the med bed, where he had been since the terrible battle had taken place. He hated being on bed rest, and not being able to do anything about it.

The alarm in the ship went off telling the team the Borks were back.

Leon slowly got up from the bed trying to ignore the pain going through him. as he tried getting up. He fell back on the bed with pain.

"Leon you shouldn't be trying to get up." A female voice said from the doorway.

He looked at saw Ellen. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He replied stubbornly.

She walked over to him and made him lay back down. "No, Leon. Listen to me, do not try to get up. Do you udnerstand?" She told him with a serious look on her face.

"Yes mom." He said annoyed and rolled his eyes.

She sighed, and started to leave the room. "I don't want to see you try to leave this room again, Leon. Just not until you're strong enough to."

"Ellen, I know you're worried about me, but come on! I'm fine, I don't need to be stuck here in bed. I'm need out there with the team!" He tried to explain to her, but she ignored him and left the room.

The power rangers arrived at a wearhouse somewhere on the out skirts of the town. They walked around looking around for what might have set off the alarm and found nothing.

The blue ranger looked at her team. "There's nothing here." She said.

"You're kidding!" The red ranger complained. "There has to be something going on here. The alarm doesn't just go off by itself."

"There's only one reason that the alarm could have gone off other than Borks attacking. This was meant to be a trap." The yellow ranger explained. "To bring us here, the Electron and his dragon friend must want to finish us off to get what they want."

"They want to rule the world." Ren said. "And we're the only thing standing in their way of doing so."

"So, that means Jamie's right, this is a trap. Meaning we need to get out of here now before they show up." Trace said.

"Let's go." Jamie said, as she gets ready to teleport them.

"Not so faster rangers." They hear a way to fimiliar voice.

"Electron." Trace says and glares under his helmet.

"Where's the Black ranger? I was ready to finally get him out of the way." Heath said from beside Electron.

"He's not coming." Jamie said.

"Ah, so it seems he has abanded his team." Electron said. "What a pitty that is, he made such a good leader, but then again he was threat to us."

"What would that make us?" Ren asked.

"You're all a threat, but him more than others."

The rangers and the borks start to fight.

Meanwhile back at the base, Leon was watching the fight go on. 'I've got to get down there.' He thinks to himself. 'They need me.'

He stands up, and grabes his morpher. He looks around to make sure he's alone before he morphs. "Dark Force! Ranger up!" He shouts, and starts to morph.

"Leon..." Ellen said as she walked into the morph to find him morphed. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"They need me." Was all he told her before he teleported out.

Leon teleported to the battle field where he finds his friends losing the battle badly. He grabes his saber from his belt. "Hey ugly!" He yells at Heath and attacks him.

"You!" Electron shouts when he sees Heath and the Black Ranger fighting.

"Leon!" Trace shouts. "What are you doing here?!"

"Thought you guys could use a hand." He answered as he knocked down Heath.

After a while Leon had finally defeated the dragon bork. "About time that losers gone." He says to himself.

"Good job man!" Trace shouts patting his teammate on the back.

"You fools!" Heath shouts growing large. "I am not done with you."

"Not again!" Jamie shouts.

"Zord time!" Ren says.

"Star Copter I Black!" The black ranger shouts.

"Star Copter II Red!" The red ranger shouts.

"Star Copter lll Blue!" The blue ranger shouts.

"Star Copter IV Yellow!" The yellow ranger shouts.

They all teleported to their zords.

"Zords combine!" They shouted.

Their zords combine to form the megazord.

"Star Force Megazord online and ready to battle!" They yell.

"You can't stop me with a little robot!" Heath said. "Fire strike." He attacks the megazord.

The giant robot counters the attack and sends Heath flying backwards. They take out th sowrd and finish the bork off once and for all.

"Victory!" Trace shouts.

"About time!" Leon said.

**AN: **_And that marks the end of the Undefeated Heath, or should I saw the defeated Heath. For a bork who has never been defeated he sure as hell has finally been destoried. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**___I don't own Power Rangers, though I wish I did. But sadly that's not true, but I do own my oc's and the idea for this story._

**AN: **_To the person who suggested the couples to me, I would like to say that I already have couples in mind and those were not them. If Ren and Trace were to go out with one another it would be like my two best friends, who hate each other, to go out. So, that couple isn't happening. And I agree that Jamie and Leon would make a good couple, they are just friends and wouldn't be going out any time soon. Thank you for suggesting them, but I'm sorry those won't be happening._

Chapter Six

"We have to gte Jason and Katlyn back." Leon told his team.

"How do we do that?" Trace asked.

"Leon's right. We have to find some way to do that, but I'm not excatly sure how to." Jamie said. "Maybe Master bot knows."

"Yeah." Ren said. "Master?"

"Yes rangers?" Their master asked walking into the computer room where they were. "What can I do for you?"

"We want to know if you know any way we can get the silver and pink ranger to work with us, instead of against us. Anything?" Leon explained.

"There is always a way to do something, Leon. I know how you can get your friends on our side, if you can convice them that you are not their enimy, but their friend." Master bot started. "If you can convice them that, it should break the spell that Nev has on them, and if you can't do that then there may be others possiblitys."

The rangers nod.

"Thanks master." Ren said.

Master nods. "You're welcome rangers."

The alarm goes off through the base.

Rangers run to the computers to find out whats going on. When they get to them, Jamie starts typing and pulls up whats going on. They see the Silver and Pink rangers attacking the city, they morph and appear down town.

"Stop right there!" The black ranger shouts.

"About time you rangers show." The siver one said.

"Jason, come on man! We don't want to fight you!" The red ranger told the silver one.

"Sorry, but we don't think the same." The pink ranger attacked Trace.

Trace was throw backwards into the side of the building. The other rangers ran over to him and helped him up.

"We're your friends not your en-" Leon was cut off when he blasted backwards by a blast that came out of no where.

"I think you ment you were enimes and not friends, ranger." A voice said from behind the silver and pink ranger.

The Rangers helped their leader stand up, and looked where the voice was coming from, and the two evil rangers turned around to see who it was. When they turned they saw one of the Borks standing there with his arm extended, and shaped like a blaster.

"Oh great!" Trace shouts.

"Chill." Leon told him, causing the whole team to give him 'are you crazy' kind of look. "We've seen and fought things twice as ugly as this blaster arm bork thing, and there is no way we're going to lose to this guy." He assured his team, who, besides Trace, understood what he was getting at and nodded.

Trace stood there looking at them like they were all crazy, because he had no idea what the heck they were talking about. He thought about what Leon had said for a minute then he finally caught on to what they were getting at. He made a 'O' shape with his mouth to tell them he found out what they were saying.

"You rangers believe you will defeat me? Me, Blasterous, the mighty gunsmen of the Borken army?! Ha! Don't make me laugh! No one's ever been able to defeat me for years, centuries even. I won't allow a bunch of teenage _human _power brats to me the first to defeat me!" The bork told the rangers.

"We may be Teenage humans, but that still doesn't mean we don't have the power to stop you!" Ren shouts at Blasterous.

Blasterous holds out his gun arm and sends a blast at the rangers, and it hits them. They fall to the ground with pain.

Leon staggers to his feet, not willing to prove that the bork could be right about them. He holds his hand out infront of him. "Space axe!" He shouts and an black axe appears into his hands out of nowhere.

The other rangers, who are still laying on the ground, look impressed by their leader's new weapon, hoping that it will end this bork.

"You _human _think you have the power to stop me with that toy?" Blasterous asked the ranger. "If you believe that you are as stupid as that robot, who blieved that _humans _could stop the borks!" He aims a blast at Leon.

Leon slices the blast in half with his new axe. He noticed that the silver and pink rangers were making a break for it and he looks over at the other rangers. "Guys, go after the them, I'll stop blasterous!" He tells them.

The rangers nod at their leaders comand and runs after the evil rangers. They arrive to where the evil rangers had stopped.

The silver ranger, Jason, looks at the star force rangers. "You can't stop us." He tells them. "The borks will have earth and the human race will fall."

"Come on, Jason! Snapp out of it! You're not evil, you never were!" Trace tries to tell the silver ranger.

Jason holds his head as memories start to come back to him about him being one of the first power rangers, and all the good times he had with his family and friends. "Trace?" He asked looking at the red ranger infront of him. "What's going on?"

Jamie runs over to Jason. "Jase, we'll explain later. Right now we need to get Kate on our side."

"I won't be as easly fooled as my brother was." The pink ranger said. "You'll have to destory me before I ever betray the borks."

Jason looks at his little sister. "Kate, listen to me, you're not evil. You don't have to take orders from them, come back to us. Join us and we can defeat these freaks once and for all.

"No!" She shouts as she holds her head. Memories start to return to her, like they did to Jason, and she looks at them. "Guys?"

The rangers and Jason all let out laugh and hug Kate.

"Its great to have you guys back." Ren said.

"Now, come on people, we have a leader and a city to save!" Trace shouts proudly.

Meanwhile, Leon was fighting the Bork, Blasterous, and winning thanks to his new power weapon. At first he believed that he and his rangers weren't stronge enough to take down this bork, until he had started to use this new weapon of his.

Leon striked the bork one last time before he exploded into a firely death. Leon let out a sigh of relife as the monster was destoried.

The others, Jason and Kate as well, come running back and to Leon's side.

"Great-"

"Job out-"

"There Leon, you-"

"really did a-"

"good job with-"

"without us."

The rangers said congradulating their friend and their leader.

"I see that we got Jason and Kate back to the group." Leon said as he noticed his cousins.

"Yep." Jason said. "Thank Trace for that."

"I'm just that good." Trace annouces.

Jamie, Ren, and Leon laugh at his comment, while Jason just shakes his head. Trace and Kate are the only two who don't have a idea on what's going on.

"Come on." Leon said.

**AN: And here's the end of this chapter. Probably not my best one yet, but I am actually considering rewritting this one to make it better. After all I think it would be better if I was to rewrite this, anyway, hope you liked the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Power rangers, I only own this story and my ocs._

**AN: **_Here I am with chapter seven, and I'm still thinking about rewritting this story. But I thought I would finish this whole story first. I have a idea for a sequal to this one, so this story may only be about 10 or 15 chapters long and then I'll make the sequal. I already have the idea for the ending of this story, so hope you will enjoy that._

Chapter Seven

The rangers walked into their headquaters where they found Master Bot and Ellen standing there waiting for them. No one could tell, but Leon, that Ellen was still mad at him for not listening to her when she told him to stay at the base instead of helping the team.

Master Bot, who was first to notice that the rangers had Jason and Kate back, looked at his young rangers. "I am proud that you have brought your friends back to our side to aid you in the battle with the borks." He begun. "I am also proud to say that Leon has found away to summon his power weapon, which the rest of you will soon figure out."

Kate and Jason just stood there totaly confused by who this guy was and Kate was trying to figure out why a robot was talking to them.

Leon was first to notice the way Jason and Kate were looking confused. "Guys, this is Master Bot. Master bot, you remember us telling you about My cousins, Jason and Kate." Leon said as he introduced them to each other. He noticed them turn their attention to Ellen. "And this is Ellen, our Medic."

Ellen nodded, which was her way of greeting someone she didn't know or had just met, but that was how she would greet anyone either way.

"Nice to meet you." Kate said to her, but Ellen only nodded.

"Lost for words?" Leon smirked at her.

She only gave him a look that said 'I'm still mad at you' and he totally understood why she was still mad at him.

"Nevermind." He said.

"Way to make the only girl who'll talk to you, aside from Kate, Ren, and Jamie, hate you man." Trace said to him.

Leon glared at his friend. "I will kill you if don't shut the hell up." He snapped.

Trace backed away from slowly. "I'm backing away now." As he said that he bumped into Jason who yelled 'boo' in Trace's ear and he screamed holding onto the wall.

Everyone started to laugh, except for Master bot and Ellen, who didn't know what was going on.

"Not funny!" Trace screams at them, but they only laughed.

Jamie checked her watch and saw that it was almost midnight. "Come on guys, its almost midnight, we need to get home."

They all nodded and headed home.

When Jason, Kate, and Leon arrived home they were greeted by two unhappy people, Leon's parents.

"Where have you been?" Leon's dad asked the three as they walked into the livingroom.

"We were ... um ..." Leon started, hoping Jason or Kate would help him.

"At the movies." Jason added.

"At midnight?" Leon's mother asked.

"You know it was one of those long movies that last for hours." Kate added to her brother and cousin's answer.

"Bed, now, all of you." His mother said.

The three nodded and all of them went to bed.

XXXXX

The next day came by in a flash. The rangers all met up at the Youth Center, where they spent most of their free time hanging out. Katlyn and Jamie, the computer geeks of the team, were hanging out together talking about computers and technology. Jason, Ren, and Trace were hanging out talking about Martial Arts while watching Leon climb the rope that they used to train.

As Trace watched Leon climb to the top of the rope, he shuttered. He was remembering the first time he had tried climbing the rope before and failing badly.

Ren noticed Trace shuttering. "You okay?" She asked him.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at her. "Wha-Yeah, I'm fine." He answered.

"You don't look like you are." Jason cut in.

Trace shook his head. "Guys, relax I'm fine." He said.

"OKay." They both said.

They looked back to where Leon was, and saw him jump off the rope landing perfectly on his feet infront of them. They clapped for him and his perfect landing.

"Thanks." Leon said.

"No problem." They said.

"It's weird that we haven't gotten a call from Master B about the Borks or anything." Trace said.

"Speaking of something." Leon said as he looked toward the door where he saw Ryan and his friends walk into the Youth Center.

The others turned and saw them as well. They noticed that Ryan's gang was heading toward them, as was Katlyn and Jamie.

"What are they doing here?" Jamie growled to her friends.

They shrugged not knowing how to answer.

"Lookie here, guys," Ryan said as he approached them. "We've got the freak and gang pluse our new bio teacher."

"What do you want?" Leon snapped at him.

"Chill, freako, I'm not hear to cause any trouble." Ryan told him.

Just before Leon could respond with a comback his morpher started to beep, he glared at Ryan and looked at his friends. "Let's go." He said pushing past Ryan.

"Scared?" Ryan asked.

Leon rolled his eyes and he and the other rangers left.

"He totally is." Ryan said to himself and followed them.

XXXX

"Rangers, Rangers, come out, come out wherever you may be hiding." A pig like bork sang as he blasted everything that the rangers could hid behind.

The rangers were hidding in an ally way, which they hoped the Bork wouldn't check, but they were wrong. The bork blasted the ally way throwing the rangers out of their hidding place and into the open.

"I found you!" He said and started blasting them before they could react.

The rangers were getting tired and knew they couldn't keep it up any longer, this bork was just to powerful for them to defeat, unlike any of the borks they had fought in the past. That and he was to fast for them to fire at him.

"What the fuck!" The rangers pluse the bork heard someone shout from behind the pig bork. Who they saw shocked the rangers, the voice belonged to no other than Ryan.

"I'll finish you power brats off then go after your little friend." The bork said and fired at the rangers once again.

As the bork fired he started to grow weaker and weaker. "I'm running low, see you rangers later." He disspeared.

Without thinking the rangers demorphed out of engery and not to mention pain.

"You guys are the power rangers?!" Ryan shouts.

"Shit." Leon said.

"Fuck." Trace said.

"Damn it." Jason said.

"Oh no." Jamie said.

"Not good." Katlyn said.

"Hell no." Ren said.

"Well?" Ryan asked.

**AN: **_And thats the end of this chapter, sorry for the suckish ending but I couldn't think of a way to end it and my interents finally working again. Here is chapter seven. Eight will be up soon._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Power rangers, I only own this story and my ocs._

**AN: **_I am back with the 8th chapter of this wonderful story, or it's wonderful to me but maybe not to you, but anyway. I am still thinking about making it 10 or 15 chapter's long, but it might be 15. I have a great ending to this story, which also kind of leds to what the sequal will be like. Hope you like this._

Chapter Eight

"Well?" Ryan asked the rangers, who were shocked he found out.

The rangers looked at Leon, considering he was the leader of the team, for an answer to Ryan's question.

The black ranger let out a low sigh before say something. "Yes, Ryan, we're the power rangers." He told the boy.

"You dorks? Power rangers?" The jock said with hisbelife. "That can't be true. I'm way better than any of you guys are."

Trace let out a laugh. "That's funny, Ryan." He said. "I can't even began to think how the city would be like if you were a ranger. Oh, wait! There wouldn't be a city!"

Leon and the rangers laughed.

"I could have finished that stupid monster before any of you could've got here." Ryan said to them straight forward.

"Maybe you could shut the fuck up." Leon told him with a glare.

Jamie rolled her eyes at Leon's comment, though she totally agreed with him, but she was getting tired of all this arguing.

"Maybe we should get back to the command center and maybe master B can do something about Ryan and make him forget." Ren said.

Leon nodds.

"Let's go then." Jason said.

They teleport to the comand center, though it was a little hard to drag Ryan with them. Once they appeard Master Bot and Ellen saw them and then noticed Ryan.

"Who is that?" Ellen asked Leon, while she glared at him.

"That's Ryan. He found out about us." Leon answered. He then noticed the way Ryan was looking at Ellen, and glared at him.

Ren noticed the same thing that Leon did, and wanted to punch Ryan. She then looked over to one of the master's helpers who crash landed on the planet with them. "Elk, can you take Ryan out of the room for a minute?"

Elk nodded and did what he was told. He dragged Ryan out of the room.

Once Ryan was out of the room, Leon said. "We have to get rid of him now!"

"Leon! Keep your voice down, we don't need him to hear us!" Jamie screamed slapping his arm.

"Leon's right." Ren said. "We need to get rid of Ryan, now."

"How?" Trace asked.

Master Bot looked at his rangers. "Rangers, I am afried you well not like what I am about to say to you, but you must hear this." The rangers looked at him. "There is no way we can make Ryan forget what he has seen and heard about you, meaning that there is only one thing we can do. We must make him one of us."

The team gasped.

"No fucking way am I working with that basterd!" Leon snapped in shock and disbelife. He knew that the hole team agreed with him, though none of them said anything.

The team silently agreed with what had been said by Leon, but they also kind of agreed with the master on that one as well. They actually didn't know which was better, though they believed Ryan not being here would be better.

"Bring him back in." Jason said.

Ryan then reentered the room, and saw everyone looking at him. "What?" He asked with confusion written on his face.

Leon rolled his eyes.

"There is nothing that we can do to make you forget what you have seen and heard, so we have come up with a solution, weither I have. I am allowing you to become a power ranger, one of us." The master said, and Ryan looked in disbelife.

"Really?" Ryan asked getting a nod as an answer. "What color?"

"The only color we have open is the green ranger, which well be your new color." The Robot spoke. "You will be commanding the Star Coopter Vll."

Ryan nodded, and was handed his very own morpher.

The alarm went off in the room, and everyone, minus Ryan, ran over to the control panel to see what was going on.

"Looks like Porky's back." Leon said.

"Go." Ellen told him and the others, they nodded.

The team appeared in the middle of town where the attack was going on. They had yet to morph and Ryan was wondering when they were going to.

"Yo piggy!" Trace yells toward the pig bork.

Ryan looked at Trace like he was crazy for calling the monster when they hadn't morphed yet.

Porky turned around and saw the rangers. "Ah, Rangers, back for more?" He noticed Ryan. "And I see that you have gotten a new ranger, to bad this well be his first and last fight as one of you." He aimed his blast at him.

Leon looked at his team. "Ready?"

"Ready!" They shouted.

"Star Force! Ranger up!" Shouts the Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, and Red rangers.

"Dark Force! Ranger!" Shouts Black and Silver.

Each ranger morphed into their ranger gear and pulled out their weapons and blasted the bork.

"You can't defeat me!" The bork blasted them back but they dodged.

The fight lasted longer than most of their fights have ever gone. Trace and Jamie had been knocked to the ground and couldn't get back up due to a wall falling on them. Jason, Katlyn, and Ren had also been knocked down and were in to much pain to try and get up. That just left Ryan and Leon to take this bork done once and for all.

"Watch and learn!" Ryan told Leon and sliced the bork, and did hurt him.

The bork stumbbled backwards after taking the hit, when Leon comes out of no where, taking his saber and took down the bork with one attack.

"Thats how you take them down the first time." Leon said.

"First time?" The green ranger asked, and the black ranger only nodded.

The bork grew to giant size and made Ryan scream. "You rangers haven't beaten me yet!"

"Its zord time." Trace said.

"Star Copter I Black!" Leon shouted.

"Star Copter II Red!" Trace shouted.

"Star Copter III Blue!" Ren shouted.

"Star Copter IV Yellow!" Jamie shouted.

"Star Copter V Pink!" Katlyn shouted.

"Star Copter Vl Silver!" Jason shouted.

"Star Copter Vll Green!" Ryan shouted.

"Zords combin." Leon ordered and the zords all combine.

"Star Force Megazord, Online and ready for battle!" The Star Force power rangers all shouted once the megazord was formed.

"Can't stop me!" Porky excalimed.

"Star Force blade!" Leon shouted, and the megazord formed the blade.

They striked and destoried the bork for the final time.

After the fight was done they all went back to the Youth center to hang out. They were all sitting at the normal seat, along with Ryan.

"I can't wait to tell my friends about this!" Ryan shouts.

"You can't tell anyone." Trace cut in.

"Well damn it." Ryan mutters.

The others laugh at their new teammates react.

**AN: **_Here you all have the 8th chapter of this on going ranger series. Hope you like this one._


End file.
